With the inclusion of image capture devices as part of an ever increasing number and variety of devices, the amount of images and the settings in which those images are captured is ever increasing. For example, users have ready access to an image capture device in a variety of different settings through inclusion on mobile phones, tablet computers, and so on.
Because of the variety in settings, however, the images may become noisy (e.g., corrupted), such as due to limitations of the setting (e.g., low light, dusty) and even limitations of the image capture device itself, such as due to limitations in capturing motion, resolution, sensitivity, and so forth. Consequently, this noise may interfere with a user's enjoyment of the actual image itself.